


solace

by cherrygrl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrl/pseuds/cherrygrl
Summary: He holds you tighter, angrier than he's ever been. Swallowing down stale saliva, his lips find your temple, kisses tender and warm in contrast to your freezing skin.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 34





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> a vent piece i wrote in 2015 under my old pseudonym hahajahsbxbajsjxm
> 
> thank u for reading !

The wind violently whisks through your hair, uniform blouse rustling with the sudden breeze. His approaching footsteps echo across the courtyard, presence lingering at your side.

He grimaces at the sight of the caramel loafers you'd purchased recently now tattered and destroyed, it's soles blotched with blue paint much like the socks on your feet. He can only bite his lip in frustration and hastily shrug off his jersey, draping it across your shoulders. He pulls you close and mumbles a concise "I'm sorry.." against your hair, swole arms wrapped around your frame protectively.

Your fists ball up so tightly your knuckles turn white, hot tears bursting from your eyes. You let out a hoarse whimper, sniffling as the tears pour profusely, dripping from your chin. He holds you tighter, angrier than he's ever been. Swallowing down stale saliva, his lips find your temple, kisses tender and warm in contrast to your freezing skin. "Thanks.." you finally croak out, the affection improving your mood.

His lips curve into one of those rare smiles that always manages to make your heart tremble, and suddenly you find yourself smiling too. "Let's go home" he suggests, fingers loosely intertwined with your own.


End file.
